Marie's rec list
by Ellana17
Summary: Because Marie wanted to send him a rec list. (mild spoiler from "FanFiction")


**Hi everyone! I was watching the scene with Marie and Dean again and this idea kind of just struck me. I think we all need something lighter after the heavy angst of the latest episodes. I think Marie's more of a Wincest fan, but here we go.**

**Enjoy!**

**MARIE'S REC LIST**

Of course Sam had to check their goddam mailbox. Nobody ever left mail. Nobody. Heck, the witnesses barely even bothered to call them back when they were posing as FBI agents.

Dean had given her his card during the investigation without a second thought, as he always did. He hadn't thought about it, it had seemed like the thing to do at the time. But now he wished he _had_ thought about it.

When he had told Marie their story – the_ real_ story that had _actually_ happened when Sam popped out of the cage – she had simply answered that it was "some of the worst fanfiction" she's ever heard. To be honest, Dean had been so baffled by her reaction that he hadn't fully registered what she had said next.

"I'll have to send you some fic links later."

And she had.

And Sam had just opened their mailbox.

_Hell_.

"Huh, Dean?" his brother asked from the library in the bunker. "You mind telling me why there's a "Destiel fic rec" in our inbox? Wait. Is that Marie from the play?"

Dean closed his eyes for a second and let out a defeated sigh.

"When I told Marie about what happened after the books left off she kind of… well – she implied that our _lives_ were the worst fanfiction she ever heard of and she wanted to send me some links…"

"Well she wasn't kidding," said Sam looking back at the computer screen. "She even included a personal comment and rating for each story. And apparently her favorite ones are on top."

"Sam seriously," groaned Dean. "Just delete this, okay. I'm going to grab a beer."

But as expected, Sam was still arched over the screen when Dean went back from the kitchen with a beer in hand. And judging by his smirk, he had not deleted the mail at all.

Sam cleared his throat and began to read.

"Dear Dean, as promised – before I found out who you really were – here's a few of my favorite fanfictions. I had my doubts sending you this – considering – but judging by your reaction when I mentioned Castiel, I'd say that you kind of need it. Just get a move on, man!"

"She actually used an exclamation point here," noted Sam.

He was enjoying this way too much.

"Anyways, maybe this will help you understand why everyone on Earth and Heaven ships Destiel."

Sam couldn't help but snort at that.

"Shut it, Sam," grumbled Dean.

"Come on, Dean. She put a lot of effort in this. Look, she said you should start with this one, it's "closer to canon" – whatever the hell that means – and… oh, it's taking place during the time when you were hunting with Cas!"

Dean let out a heavy sight and sat down. It was clear that Sam intended to read the whole damn thing out loud.

"Alright, the next one is "pretty heavy on the angst" and takes place in the… End, exclamation point, Verse. I don't… oh I get it, it's the title of the book, see. The End, that's when Zachariah sent you to the future."

Dean took a large gulp of his drink. He kind of wanted to forget about his time in the future.

"Yeah, 2014, not a good year if you ask me."

"Huh, huh. What the hell? Dude, you never told me Cas was a hippie!"

"Like I said, not a good year."

Judging by his brother's sour expression, this still was a touchy subject. Sam cleared his throat.

"Next one. We've got a bunch of Cas' POV here. And Marie says it's cute that he watches you sleep. Does he still do that? I thought you told him to stop?"

No answer. Dean didn't even look up.

"Here's a bunch of Christmas ones… And – oh – I'm in this one and… I'm a lawyer? And you're a teacher. And here's one when we're all in college. Man, imagine _Cas_ in college!" he barely let out between peals of laughter.

He wasn't even waiting for Dean's answer anymore. It was kind of funny actually – if not creepy. Then his eyes landed on the next one and he let out a squeak.

"What the hell? Huh, you probably don't want to hear about wing porn…"

This, at last, got a rise out of Dean. He slammed the bottle down onto the table and finally made eye contact with Sam.

"I definitely don't," he barked.

After an awkward pause, Sam cleared his throat.

"Well you have to give it to her, she knows her stuff. And there's actually not that much porn – considering."

"Sam!"

Sam's grin only got bigger.

"Damn it Sam! It's not funny!" he exclaimed before storming out of the room.

"Oh Dean, come on. Dean!"

Sam didn't really hesitate before pressing the reply button. After thanking Marie for her very thorough work and her insight on the matter, Sam asked her a bit more about the "canon" – and if she could direct him toward some of her favorite parts of the books.

He just needed to check some things out for himself.

He signed as Sam and press send.

THE END


End file.
